Beecher's Hope
Beecher's Hope is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Great Plains region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Beecher's Hope is the home of the Marston family, and the player will gain free access to it when the Abigail Marston mission "The Outlaw's Return" is completed. The Marston's Ranch is located in the settlement of Beecher's Hope, which also has a secret avatar award in the loft of the ranch house. All of the missions in the Abigail Marston mission strand, the Uncle mission strand and the Jack Marston mission strand begin at this location and the majority of them also end here. The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "I Know You" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' The events of the Undead Nightmare begin in this location with the mission "Love in the Time of Plague" and end here with the mission "On a Pale Horse". Multiplayer * With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC a Stronghold match can be played in this location. * With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC, multiplayer poker games can be played here. Amenities * Safehouse ** John & Abigail's room - Free (mission unlock) Unusable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ** Jack's room - Free (mission unlock) Only usable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ** Barn - Free (mission unlock) Usable after "Love in the Time of Plague". * Poker table (multiplayer only, $100 buy-in) Layout The Marston house is a formally decorated house with a fireplace, master bedroom, small bedroom, a storage room (which also doubles as Uncle's bedroom), a dining room, a kitchen and a living room. Outside, there is a corn silo, a barn, a corral, an outdoor dining area, and a small field outside. The Marstons also own a pasture south of Blackwater. Caution must be exercised when exploring the land, as packs of wolves and a few cougars are known to lurk around the surrounding area. A few bears might even appear, so the player should be alert. In the kitchen, there is a side closet with a ladder that leads up to the attic. In the attic is a chest that contains an Avatar Award: the Yellow Rockstar Logo T-Shirt (Xbox 360) and an avatar picture of a yellow bell (PS3), as well as a sum of money. The money refills in the same manner as safehouse ammunition chests. Trivia * A screenshot from before the game's release suggests the area was originally called "Bleecher's Hope" (see gallery). * When visiting the ranch before unlocking the house, the ranch appears to be in a state of disrepair and Uncle is nowhere to be found. * Cougars, bears, wolves, and snakes within the property won't attack but will flee if approached. * When visiting the land in 1914, one or two horses may appear at the hitching post in front of the barn. * When finishing a world event, such as when an NPC is running away from animals, the NPC will walk over to the house on Beecher's Hope and sit down at the kitchen table as if it were a table from a saloon. * A number of bears and cougars (sometimes at the same time) will spawn here, and packs of foxes and even coyotes have been seen in the fields. After 5:00 AM, three wolves will appear at the entrance, leaving the farm with something in their mouths and won't attack the player, presenting a perfect opportunity to kill them. After killing and skinning them, another three will appear and do the same thing. This will continue until evening, and is a great way for the player to make lots of money with ease. However, the player must look out for cougars, as there are a few near the entrance. Strangely, a single fox sometimes spawns outside the south entrance of the Ranch and stares at the player. * The grave markers can be targeted with Dead Eye, though this won't do anything other than put a temporary bullet hole in them. * Sometimes random NPC's will usually come into the house and rest in the living room, dining room or hallway after 8:00. * In Undead Nightmare, if the player returns to the ranch at any time after the first mission and looks into the window of John and Abigail's bedroom, they will see Abigail and Jack, both undead and hogtied. It is also possible to kill them, but it will result in the player's death. ** Also in Undead Nightmare, if the player walks near the front entrance to the ranch, it will trigger a cutscene in which John walks up to the door and looks as if he is going to take the boards off. However, when he is just about to, he hears a voice saying "Did you listen to a word I said?". After hearing this John walks away from the door and returns to a play state. This voice is believed to be Ayauhtéotl's. * After completing "Undead Nightmare", if the player returns to the spot where John was buried, they will see two black outlines where Uncle and Abigail's graves should be. * A glitch may occur when Abigail may stand on top of the bed when you walk into the room. * A glitch may occur when young Jack goes to "bed" but lies floating above the floor of his room. * On top of the barn there is writing that says "Oh My Son My Blessed Son". This is a cheat code that will enable the user to play as Jack. * Before "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" mission, two marks can be seen where Abigail and John Marston's graves will later appear. * If at any time after unlocking the Home missions, the player shoots an object within the house or breaks a window, Jack will sometimes take out his rifle and attempt to defend the ranch as if there were an intruder. Abigail will also respond by hiding behind walls looking startled, and if an object behind Uncle is shot when he is sat down at the table, he will fall over his chair backwards. Graves Gallery File:Rdr_beecher's_hope00.jpg File:Red_dead_redemption_map.jpg File:Beachershope2.jpg|The Location of Beecher's Hope File:Rdr_beecher's_hope01.jpg File:Rdr_beecher's_hope02.jpg BeechersHope-Wolves.jpg|A screenshot from when the area was called "Bleecher's Hope". RDR Beecher's Hope Porch.png|Abigail cleaning the porch of the Safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Safehouse Back.png|Back of the safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Workshop.png|Workshop adjacent to the safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Safehouse Living Room.png|Living room inside the safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Safehouse Dining Room.png|Dining room inside the safehouse Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Beecher's Hope de:Beecher's Hope fr:Beecher's Hope it:Beecher's Hope Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Great Plains